Arnold Shortman and his Family, A debut of villains and monsters by...Dark Oak (2019, UK) - made by Wielder of the Blue Flames
Fun in the during...Arnold Shortman and his Family, A debut of villains and monsters by...Dark Oak. Power Rangers Zeo: King for A Day * Among the crowd of monsters in the Machine Arena: Mean Screen, Brick Bully's second form, Silo, See Monster, Cruel Chrome, Sinister Simian, Main Drain, Vampirus, Dischordia, Blue Globber (Aquitian Ranger head), Centiback, Somnibot, Defoliator, Admiral Abominator, Octophantom, Soccadillo, Punchabunch, Tough Tusks, Fortissimodo, Goggleheimer, Lanterra, Hate Master, Wrecking Ball, Miss Chief, Oysterizer, Marvo the Meanie, Maceface, Bratboy, Stenchy, and Artistmole. The crowd also featured an unnamed umbrella fish monster, and unnamed black and white leathered female monster. The unnamed monsters from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar (1)" (a White swirly monster, a large blue stitched monster, a clown dog monster, and a furry tiki-masked monster) also appear, as well as the briefly seen Dresschorida. Power Rangers Turbo: Shift into Turbo Part 1 * The monsters who appear on the cliffside during Divatox's speech (all of which will be used in later episodes of this season): Amphibitor, Terror Tooth, Shrinkasect, Voltmeister, Wild Weeder, Torch Tiger and Strikeout. Power Rangers In Space: Countdown to Destruction * Goldar, Finster, Squatt, Z-Putties, Electrotramp, Blue Globber (Aquitan Ranger-head), Jellyfish, Pumpkin Rapper, Punch-A-Bunch, Psycho Blue's Monster Form, Octophantom, Oysterizer, Vampirus, Miss Chief, Stenchy, Sting King, Fearog, Fright Wing, the Craterite Conglomerate, Wild Weeder, Two-Headed Parrot, Horror Bull 2, Snizzard, Stag Beetle, Altor, Termitus, Soccadillo, Pineoctopus, Voltage Hog, See Monster, Mutantrus, Ravenator, Psycho Red's Monster Form, Destructipede, Admiral Abominator, a repainted Pirantishead with Hate Master's hair (from "Fire in your Tank"), the Zhane-injuring monster (from "Survival of the Silver"), a red repainted version of Fighting Flea (from "Fire In Your Tank"), the flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar", et all), an unnamed Megaranger mushroom monster, an unnamed Megaranger pig chef monster, an unnamed B-Figter Kabuto anemone monster, and "Beetleborgs" monsters Aqualung, Combat Gnat, LottaMuggs, Porkasaurus, Cataclazmic, Torch Mouth, Ultra Vulture, Changeling and Crimson Creep are with Rita & Zedd in their invasion in the Vica Galaxy. * Cogs, Eye Guy, Goo Fish, Altor, Two-Headed Parrot, Slippery Shark, Stag Beetle, Psycho Red's Monster Form, Mr. Owl, Mace Face, Shrinkasect, Oysterizer, Destructipede, Termitus, Fearog, Coralizer, Crocotox Red, Waspicable, Clawhammer, Lizwizard, Lunatick, Pharaoh, Face Stealer, Terror Tooth, Marvo the Meanie, Spikey, a black repainted and furry Robogoat (from "Fire in your Tank"), an unnamed Megaranger mushroom monster and "Beetleborgs" monsters Aqualung, Combat Gnat, Triplesaurus Rex and Unctuous are with the Machine Empire & General Havoc in their invasion upon the Phantom Ranger's home planet. * Rygog, Piranhatrons, Wolfgang Amadeus Griller, Psycho Blue's Monster Form, Vacsacker, Katastrophe, Maniac Mechanic, Silo, Admiral Abominator, Tough Tusks, Guitardo, Translucitor, Psycho Yellow's Monster Form, the flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar", et all), an unnamed Kakuranger burly robot monster, an unnamed B-Fighter Kabuto Kappa monster, an unnamed B-Fighter Kabuto pineapple monster, and "Beetleborgs" monsters Furocious, Crimson Creep, and LottaMuggs, are with Divatox in her fight against the Aquitan Rangers on Gratha. Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Fate of Lightspeed * Among the monsters seen in the entrance from the Shadow World are Eye Guy, Hatchasaurus, Soccadillo, Rhinoblaster, Oysterizer, smudgey swirl monster from Alien Rangers of Aquitar (2), the black and furry version of Robogoat (from "Fire in your Tank"), Craterite Conglomerate, Lunatick, Coralizer, Lizwizard, Spikey, Psycho Blue's monster form, Radster, Horn, Rojomon, Ghouligan, Thunderclaw, Shockatron, Cyclopter, Freezard and Beetleborgs monsters Torch Mouth, Hagfish of Gar, and Emily the Seed of Evil. A Final End of the Evil Metarex - Dark Oak Category:Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Category:Sonic X Category:Education Category:Monsters (The Blogspot) Category:Villains (The Blogspot) Category:Superheroes (The Blogspot) Category:Historic Category:UK Category:Heroes (The Blogspot) Category:Families (The Blogspot)